The Honeymoon
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Aria and Ezra spend 2 weeks in Tuscany Italy as husband and wife.


The Honeymoon

Ezra had gotten them a limo to take them to the aiport so they could be on their way to Tuscany. Once at the airport, Ezra carried most of their bags and they headed inside the airport to go through baggage clam and get their boarding passes. Before leaving their reception, they both said goodbye to their friends and family. Hanna had slipped something inside of one of Aria's bags. She sure would be expecting an earbashing over the phone once Aria had seen it.

They had been up in the air for about 3 hours now and they both were still stunned at the fact they both had just gotten married. They both were happy. Their life was not about the past anymore, it was about what the future had in store for them. Since they had gotten word from Jillian that their book was getting published, the sales went through the roof and they had decided they wanted to get married before the book tours and the press conference started.  
Aria sat by the window seat and was staring out watching the fluffy white clouds pass by. She couldn't beleve she was on her way to Tuscany to celebrate being married to Ezra. It's funny because if someone would have told her she would be married at the age of 24 she would tell them they were crazy.

She was so sure once Ezra had found out about what the girls did to Archer Dunhill, he wouldn't want to marry her. He deserved a wife, not somebody who would end up spending the rest of her life in jail or prison. When he had propsed to her the second time, she couldnt believe he still wanted to marry her, to have a life with her. He did know her better than herself.

Looking over at him, she studied his face while reading a book. Wow I'm Mrs. Aria Marie Fitz, she thought to herself. How did she get so lucky to have someone as good as him in her life? Now that, she will have to find out herself. Feeling like someone was staring, Ezra looked over at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You Mr. Fitz," Aria replied, smiling then giggles a little

"Is that so? Hmm."

Ezra tilted his head slightly and then he suddenly started to attack her lips right there on the plane. She squealed and laughed a little feeling beyond happy.

"Ezra, stop it! Save it for later.."

"We're so crazy."

Ezra and Aria both looked at each other

"Yeah but we're crazy in love.."

Ezra grinned slightly, "darn right we are."

13 hours later, they finally arrive at the airport in Tusicany Italy. A family friend of Ezra's was letting them stay in the vilia which overlooks a vineyard on a hill. They had a cab waiting for them once they got their luggage and they took the cab all the way there. Ezra got out and held the door open for her as she climbed out.  
"Well, here we are.."

Taking in her surroundings, Aria gasped softly at how beautiful it was. From where they were standing, Aria could see the vineyard that was just over the hill with row after rows of grape plants hanging from lines.  
"It's beautful."

'It definitly is. Especially with the view."  
Ezra was talking about her not just the view surrounding them. Aria looked at him and could feel her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"That's cheesy coming from you."

"Well I am a hopeless romantic..wait, don't move," Ezra said as he dugged into his bag and grabbed the item he was looking for. It was a camera. He held it up to his eye to see through the lens and he captured the moment.

He pulled up the first picture and looked at it, smiling

"Perfect."

He showed her the photo and she nodded softly agressing. She stepped into his personal space which he did like her invading it and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both couldn't believe they were on their honeymoon.

"Is this real?", Aria said still not believing she married him and now here they were celebrating their marriage in Tuscany, away from Rosewood.

"It is very real Mrs. Fitz" Ezra beamed and leaned down to kiss her. Yeah, he could get use to calling her Mrs. Fitz.

They both pulled away and they got their bags and took them into the home where they would be spending their honeymoon for the next 2 weeks. Ezra pushed open the door and Aria walked in. She was utterly speechless. From the inside, it looked big enough to fit at least 200 people if not more. There was big tall windows and sliding doors that lead to the backyard.

Once the newly weds got settled in, they decided to go take a tour outside since it was still daylight out before turning in for the night. They did get some sleep on the plane but both of them were still fluming with excitement from their wedding. Ezra's family friend did go to the store and stocked up the fridge for them and got them everything else they would need.

There was red and white flowers around the place with other plants. They walked up a few steps that led to a pool with two lay back chairs and a white bench. A white table was sitting in between the two lay back chairs and plants all around.

The two made their way back into the home and Ezra led them to the bedroom. He opened the wooden door and they walked in. The floor was hardwood and everything from the rug to the walls were white. There was intables on each side of the bed and two comfortable chairs on the left side of the bed.

They spent the afternoon watching their favorite movie, It Happened One Night and then Ezra decided to make something for dinner. Aria picks up a bag with her female products inside and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door, Aria walked over to the mirror and opened her bag. At first she didn't see what Hanna put inside but when she did, she almost had a heart attack.

"I'm going to get you for this Hanna Martin.."

Thinking she might as well wear the sexy outfit, she put it on and added a few touches of make up. Smiling, she closed her bag and she went to the door to open it slowly. When she looked, Ezra had his back to her while cooking something for them to eat. Once he seen her, food would be the last thing on his mind.

"Hey Mr. Fitz, I heard you were giving private English lessons and I might need a little bit of help in that department.", Aria said in a slight sexy voice

"What private Eng..", Ezra trailed off as he turned around and then his eyes widen as he seen what she was wearing.

Aria was wearing a button up shirt but she didn't have it buttoned up all the way and she had on a mini skirt with stockings on. Underneath, she wore matching set of a purple bra and underwear. Smirking at his expression, she walked over to him slowly.

"Oh man."

She walked over to him in 3 big strides and then she kissed him with passion which he responded eagerly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and they were all over each other as it turned into a very hot make out session.

"The food will be done in 15 minutes..", Ezra mumbled in between kisses

Aria responded with mischelf in her eyes, "That's pantly of time.."

As the kisses became more intense, Ezra picked her up and set her on the counter. What was with them and counters. He pulled away and began trailing kisses down to her neck. She held him to her neck and she made whimpering nosies as she felt him start to suck on her weak spot. He pulled away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then he lifted her up from the counter and led them into the bedroom.

He carried her down the hall to their room still kissing her and he opened the door then walking over to the bed to lay her down so that he was on top of her. She reached the hem of his grey shirt and pulled it up and over his head before letting her hands return to there exploration of his chest and stomach. He kissed his way from her jawline to her neck and he quickly began to unbutton her shirt. She arched her back so he could just push it off of her shoulders down her arms and threw it somewhere behind him.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist and she rolled him onto his back. She gave him a very passionate kiss before planting kisses from his jawline to his neck. She pulled away from his neck and began to plant kisses down his chest to his stomach. Stopping there, she drew back a little as her eyes landed on a familiar scare. Swallowing as memories from that night flooded her mind, she looked up at him with tears escaping from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She traced a finger around it. She still couldn't believe what he did that night so long ago. He had taken a bullet for her and the girls.

"I could've lost you that night.."

Pulling her up so she was eye level with him, he looked into those beautiful eyes of hers as he took his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"You didn't. I'm still here. There's no other place I'd rather be than being here with you. I'd fight like hell a million times to come back to you."

"I love you Ezra.." Aria said before leaning down to kiss him with passin and love showing him how meant he meant to her.

"I.. love.. you too.. Mrs. Fitz." Ezra mumbled between kisses and smiling before rolling her over onto her back

They quickly got each other rid of their clothes but Ezra decided to leave the stockings on. He kissed her deeply as his hand slowly creeped up her leg to her thigh. She kissed him back just a deep and she gasped softly against his lips when she felt his hand began to pleasure her.

"Ezra.." She moaned softly as she continued to kiss him trying to fight for dominance

His lips left hers and began to trail down to her neck. He placed serveal kisses before finding a particular spot he knew that would drive her crazy and began to suck on her sweet spot. She was starting to have a hard time breathing from all the pleasure he was giving her currently.

"Don't have much time..stop teasing me" She breathed out

He pulled away from her neck and grinned, "You're the one who started it.."

"Yes I know that but please. I want nothing more then to just make love with you.." She gasped again as he kissed his way down her body before she threw her head back against the pillow and groaned loudly feeling his tongue lick her clit.

"Oh fuck.." She fisted the blanket gently

He really did know how to please her. Their first time, he was a gentleman and took his time with her. Once she got the hang of it, it was pretty easy to duplicate. As time went on, they got a bit rough with each other and it ended with them covered in sweat and tangled in the sheets. Right here and right now, wasn't about him or her; it was about them, together.  
She felt a sensation shoot up her spine and she moved her legs from his shoulders and brought them up, pressing her heels into the comforter as her toes curled and clenched. He groaned as the new position allowed his tongue to slip further into her heat, the salty sweet taste of her arousal clouding his senses until all he could hear, feel, and taste was Aria.  
Her breaths were coming in short, quick pants and it was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever heard in his life. Her walls were beginning to flutter around his tongue and he knew that she was going to climax soon. He withdrew his tongue from inside of her and slipped it between her dripping lips, slowly flicking it against her clit as he teased her. Aria groaned softly and she pulled harder on his hair, showing me that she didn't want to be teased. With a smirk, he quickly shoved two fingers into her molten hot opening and simultaneously began to suck on her clit.  
"Ezra, I;m gonna cum.." She panted

"Cum for me and then you can have all of me." His fingers moved in and out of her at a quick fire pace, filling the room with the wet sounds of her arousal, and within minutes he had her clamping down around them as she tumbled head first into orgasm. She moaned as he continued to pleasure her, easing her through her climax.  
"Holy crap.." She breathed out as she allowed herself to calm down He kissed his way back up her body and then he kissed her deeply as his hands careless her soft legs. She kept kissing him and she opened her mouth slightly wanting him more and she wrapped her legs around his waist loosely. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hands to her ass squeezing gently. She moaned softly and she let his tongue explore her mouth as she let her hands roam his body.  
He grabbed her left leg and they both looked into each other eyes filled with want, need, and most importantly love.  
"I love you Ezra.." "I love you too Aria."  
He pushed into her in one hard stroke. They both cried out with pleasure as he filled her. He leans down and kisses her softly. She kisses him back a few times before she feels him beginning to move slowly. They keep kissing and she rolls him onto his back with her hand on his cheek. His hands running up and down her sides.  
"Oh my god.."  
"oh my god don't stop."  
His right hand goes up and holds where her shoulder connects to her neck to help her move up and down. She smiles softly before kissing him deeply. Her left hand was on his cheek while the other one was holding her up to keep from falling on him. She keeps moving on him slowly as they continue kissing until Ezra decided to speed things up a bit. He rolls her onto her back and he quickened his pace. His lips move onto her neck and sucked on her weak spot. She gasped loudly and felt all sorts of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She could feel herself nearing the edge and she shifted her hips slightly, causing him to slip in deeper.  
"Ezra, I'm getting close!" She breathed out heavily "Aria.." He groaned as he began to go even faster He moved his hand between them to rub her clit. He bent his head down to bite her neck gently as he felt her body start to tremble.  
"Cum for me baby.."  
Groaning, she through her head back as a powerful orgasm went through her body. He kept moving with her and he kissed her deeply as he felt himself fall over the edge with her. They lay panting after what just happened. Aria is the first one to speak.  
"Hot damn.."  
Chuckling softly at her chose of words, Ezra looked at her and said, "don't you mean 'Holy Crap?"  
"Well that too. It's what started this whole relationship. That and B26."  
Ezra's body was pressed into Aria's back with his left arm around her small frame and she had her hand crasped on his. She turned her body to look at him softly and then she smiled softly. "This was so worth the wait."  
"Indeed it was."  
It was just breaking dawn and the sunlight was peaking through the windows of the bedroom. Aria was the first one to wake up although it did take her a few minutes to allow her eyes to adjust to the bright light peaking through the window. She quietly detangled herself from the sleeping figure behind her and she sat up. Looking for the nearest thing, she reached down and picked up her husbands shirt to slip it on over her head. Smiling, she watched him sleep. The word, husband was so foreign to her. She got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and then she walked out. He woke up after Aria got up from the bed and he watched her walk into the bathroom. He never would have thought in a million years he would meet someone who he would end up falling in love with her and finally becoming his wife. Although it took them along time to get to where they are now, he wouldn't change it for the world. They had been though many breakups but they fought for each other. Hearing Aria step back into the room, he looked at her when he noticed she was wearing his shirt from the night before. "You look better wearing my shirt than i do."  
Aria looked over at him as she approached the bed and she climbed back into bed. He ends up spooning her. "I could stay like this forever. I love you Mr. Fitz.."  
"Me too. I love you too Mrs. Fitz"  
They smile at one other and then they kissed.


End file.
